Metamorphagus of Heart
by Magician's Niece
Summary: Victoire is broken hearted and will avoid the blue haired boy who did it. Teddy knows he made a mistake and will do anything to get the girl of his dreams back. Dominique isn't ashamed and refuses to let her sister have the one thing she wants.Dont own HP
1. Chapter 1

Victoire let the tears flow freely from her eyes. She rushed outside the Burrow and kept running, letting her feet pound on the grass until she reached the marshy landscape. Water splashed as she ran, soaking her to the bone. The water reached her knees but even the sound of water couldn't drown out Teddy Lupin's yells.

"VICTOIRE! VIC!"

Teddy was fast and he would catch her if she didn't hide soon. She pushed past the tall grasses until they covered her. The reeds only covered her body from below the neck. She would have to sit down. She sunk down to the ground and grabbed her knees, pulling them tightly to her chest. The water was cold and the soaked through her jeans but she didn't care. If she could avoid Teddy, it would be worthwhile.

She heard splashing and held her breath.

"Victoire! Vic, please! I-I didn't mean-I-Vic please come out. I-I love you."

Her heart panged but she couldn't move. The splashing drew nearer and she soon saw his signatory boots in front of her. She looked up from the grasses and caught a glimpse of him. His hair was crimson red and his face was ghostly pale.

"VICTOIRE!"

Victoire refused to move and so did Teddy. She didn't dare to look at him. He stayed there forever, waiting until he took a shaky breath and ran back to the Burrow. Victoire waited until there wasn't a sound and moved deeper into the reeds.

How could he do that to her? How could he betray everything she had asked for? She let her forehead drop to her knees and began to cry.

For the first time ever, Teddy Lupin had made her cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy couldn't bear it anymore. He walked straight up to his Uncle Bill and tried to conceal his shaking hands and the growing tears in his eyes. How could he possibly tell this man that his daughter had run away? That he was the cause of it?

Bill beamed at him.

"What's up Teddy?"

Teddy took a breath.

"Um…V-Victoire…she-I don't know where she is and I think she could be in trouble."

His words were rushed out and Bill's eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean…Never mind! Where did you last see her?"

Teddy gulped.

"In the marsh."

Those three words were all it took to get Bill Weasly to grab his wand.

"The marsh is dangerous. Quicksand, snakes…It's unpredictable! Guys!"

He rushed off and seconds later he was joined by Arthur, Ron, and Harry, who all rushed out the door and into the marsh. Teddy sat down on the stairs and looked at his hands. What had he done?

"Teddy," said a voice slowly and a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up at Molly Weasly, who gave him a sympathetic smile. "Come into the kitchen for a cup of tea."

He shook his head but allowed himself to be brought up to his feet and led towards the kitchen. His aunt Hermione and Ginny were in there, murmuring to themselves. The murmuring vanished as soon as he entered.

He sat down on the stool and made sure not to glance up. The stairs shook with footsteps and he cringed. Who could it possibly be?

"Where is Beell?"

The accent made him cringe and he shot a quick glance at Hermione, who spoke up.

"The boys are looking for…um, Victoire."

He could almost imagine Fleur's face. Shocked and worried.

"Why?"

Ginny spoke up.

"She ran off into the marshes."

He allowed himself a glance over his shoulder to see Fleur grabbing her wand and rushing out the door.

"Fleur!" called out Molly but it was too late. She was gone.

"They'll find her, right Mum?"

"Of course they will, Ginny. Vic will be fine."

He slowly removed his gaze from the table and his cup of tea, to Molly's face. She smiled and patted his hand.

"Don't worry, dear, they'll find her."

He didn't smile and could only pray that what she said was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominique lay in bed, heart racing and lips in a smile. Teddy had kissed her. The kiss that she had wanted for all of her life had finally arrived. And it was better than anything she could have imagined.

"_Dom," he had said. "I need to talk to you."_

_She smiled. It was Teddy. He was like a brother…that was what she told everyone._

"_Yeah?"_

_He stepped into the guest room, his hair falling to the side of his hair. She smiled. The boy was playing with his hair, again._

"_I didn't really notice. You look a lot like your mum…and Victoire."_

_Dom's smile vanished. She didn't want anyone to remind her who she looked like, especially her sister._

"_Oh well glad you noticed."_

_Teddy stepped closer, his eyes were cloudy and his expression was confused but all Dominique could think about was how he was leaning towards her. He brushed a strand of her strawberry blonde hair aside and kissed her._

_Her eyes widened but she let the kiss sink in and she slowly reached her hands up to entwine her fingers in his hair. Finally. She, Dominique Weasly, was kissing Teddy Lupin. For so long she had had to watch her sister do it. How happy she was when the two of them broke apart. Now she could experience it for herself. The best part? He was kissing back._

_A glass smashed and the two broke apart. She spun around to face the door and saw her sister, her face ashen and a broken glass at her feet. Her sister's silver blonde hair shook along with her head and her blue eyes widened as she stepped back._

"_Vic…" breathed Teddy as he stepped forward, his fingers outstretched._

_Victoire's eyes welled with tears and she clasped a hand to her mouth. Without a glance at her sister, she fled._

_Teddy took one last look at Dom and rushed after her._

At first, she had felt sorry that she had caused her sister so much pain but then…she didn't. Victoire had always gotten everything. She was the "prettier" of the two. She was the more innocent one. She was a white rose and Dom was just the thorns. Teddy had always been at her side and Dom had just been the third wheel. But not anymore.

Why should Victoire have everything? Why was Dom always second best? She had grown sick and tired of never getting what she deserved. It was time to show everyone why Dominique was better than her weak sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoire was shivering and her teeth chattered together. The water was cold and the darkness that had enveloped the air was overwhelming. She could hear someone calling to her, probably Teddy. She was cold but she couldn't possibly go back.

Teddy…Teddy had hurt her when she thought he was the only who wouldn't. The sight of him and her little sister entwined together was like having cold ice shoved into your eyes. It hurt and the worst part was that Dom didn't say anything. When Teddy and Dom had broken apart, Teddy was shocked and tried to explain. Dom's face was blank. The two of them, they had killed her.

She let her eyelids close and let her knees slide down into the water. It created a sloshing sound. There was nothing for her to lean on so Victoire let herself fall back into the reeds and the water. The water seeped into her hair and it sloshed around her face, freezing it with its touch.

"Victoire?" asked a voice and it drew closer. The reeds parted and a blue light shone in her eyes. The red hair and the scars that stuck out. Her dad.

"Daddy?" she whimpered and she stretched her arms up. Her eyes squeezed tight.

Bill wrapped his arms around his daughter and got to his feet. He carried her past the marshland and past the Weasly lawn. Victoire peeked one of her eyes open and saw Teddy standing there, amidst the small crowd that included Ginny, Hermione, and Teddy.

She lost it.

Sobs shook her body and she let her tears soak into her father's shirt.

"Shhh," he said and kissed her head. "You're okay."

He carried her into the Burrow and up the stairs, until they reached the bathroom. He set her down on the edge of the bathtub and caressed her face.

"I'll call your Mum. She'll help you clean up."

Still crying, Victoire managed to nod and she sniffed as her dad closed the door behind him. She waited a moment and got to her feet, taking slow steps towards the mirror. She didn't expect to see what she saw. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. Her hair was wet, muddy, and it plastered to her face. Her clothes were wet and muddy. The tears only multiplied and she clutched the side of the sink. The door opened and someone rushed in, enveloping her in an embrace.

"Oh, Victoire," said a tender voice. Her mum.

She managed to talk through her tears.

"I'm ugly. I'm hideous. No one will love me. No one does love me."

"No," murmured Fleur. "You are beautiful and anyone who doesn't see that is a fool."

But Teddy wasn't a fool and yet she wasn't good enough for him. She let her mum draw her a warm bath and untangle her hair. The water was hot and she could see the steam rising in the air. Her mum left and it was safe to cry again.

No one else could understand what Teddy meant to her. Even when she was younger, he was the one who first went into a dark room to check for spiders. He was the one to make sure the water was safe before swimming. He was the one she had kissed at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He had said he would protect her but he couldn't protect her from him and her sister.

She cried into the water and whispered.

"I hate him."


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Teddy met Victoire Weasly, he was annoyed out of his mind. He was visiting Shell Cottage with Harry and the other Weaslys when a girl in a light pink sundress stepped out to meet them.

"Hello, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny," she had said, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking on her little heels. "How are you?"

She spoke the words slowly, as if they were a rehearsed role she had to play.

Ginny stepped forward and kissed the top of that blonde head.

"We are very good; Victoire and we brought someone for you to meet."

Harry had nudged Teddy forward and he found himself in front of this girl with Ginny's hands on his shoulders.

"This is Teddy Lupin, you don't remember each other but you played together when you were both babies."

Victoire beamed and reached over to draw her arms around six year old Teddy with her four year old arms.

"Nice to meet you Teddy!"

She stepped back.

"Do you want me to show you the pools? They're very pretty and they have nice rocks!"

Teddy shot a frantic look at his aunt and uncle but they nodded and nudged him towards Victoire. That nudge was all it took for her to grab his wrist and pull him towards this rock cave.

They had finally kneeled down at the edge of a small, shallow pool. Teddy wrenched his hand away and rubbed it.

"Look," breathed Victoire and she dropped a small stone into the pool. It sunk to the bottom and Teddy was about to leave when a brilliant turquoise color shot around the water.

Victoire giggled and dropped another stone. The same thing happened.

"That's pretty cool," said Teddy and he grabbed a rock. He dropped it in and the pool was now alight with all the blues.

Victoire gave him a one armed hug.

"We're going to be very good friends, aren't we."

Teddy shrugged.

"I suppose…"

And now it was the first time he had lost her and he will do anything to get her back


	6. Chapter 6

Victoire was nineteen, Dominique was sixteen. Sixteen along with Fred, Roxy, and James. But summer break would end soon and she would go back to the cozy sofas of the Gryffindor common room. Teddy was twenty one and Dom had the rest of the summer to make him realize why she was better than her sister.

She looked to the other beds in the guestroom of the Burrow. They were crammed together and there was barely any space to walk. It felt like the proper Weasly way. Roxanne had her mouth slightly opened and her arm dangled from the bed. Her olive skin and her dark brown hair had the special blazing orange streak in it, which she insisted on applying after her dad finally let her work part time at Weasly Wizard Wheezes. Fifteen year old Rose was huddled safely under the sheets, bushy orange hair in tangles. Thirteen year old Lily hugged her pillow and her crimson red hair looked like…well blood on the sheets. Sleeping cousins all different yet all Weasly.

Then there was Victoire. She lay on her back and looked like sleeping beauty. Her light freckles on her nose bridge and arms were like someone had taken a pen and dotted them all over her sister's body. Her blonde hair was still and untangled. She was perfect.

Dom slowly walked to the mirror and looked at herself.

Her hair was redder than Vic's but not as red as her brother's. Strawberry blonde. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than anyone in her family and she didn't have freckles. She was the mash between Louis and Victoire, a blend.

She grabbed her shorts and light yellow shirt and changed into them, pulling her hair into a messy bun. She waltzed down the stairs and into the kitchen where it seemed like everyone was gathered.

It never made sense to Dom or to any of the cousins on why for a week every summer, every part of the Weasly family came together. The house didn't seem to handle that many people which was probably why Grandpa Arthur was building a new part of the house in the first place.

Harry was reading the Prophet to Ron. Hermione, Ginny and her mum were sipping tea and talking in a corner. George was trying to sneak some more food into his mouth while Angelina scolded him and Percy shot disapproving looks at him. Her dad was reading a book outside. It was loud and there were too many people. The usual. The only people missing were Uncle Charlie and Percy and his family.

"Oh, Dominique!" cried Grandma Molly as she walked forward and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. "You're the first one up, would you like some breakfast? We made eggs!"

The other adults nodded at her and her mum gave her a wave. Dom shrugged.

"I guess it's my only chance to eat before the boys get here so, yeah!"

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate, dumping scrambled eggs on them. Loud footsteps sounded through the house and Dom was glad that she grabbed some food because the boys had arrived.

Fred and James were still in their pajamas as they bounded into the kitchen and grabbed plates. James's brown hair was messed up in all directions, his glasses skewed and Fred looked nothing like his twin, Roxanne, with his red hair and creamy skin.

Albus, Hugo, and Louis followed suit. Fifteen year old Albus had managed to comb his black hair out of his green eyes. Thirteen year old Hugo and Louis almost looked like brothers with their blazing red hair. The only difference was that Louis had blue eyes, Hugo had brown.

"Oi, boys!" called Uncle Harry before they stuffed food down their mouths. "Where's Teddy?"

Dom's heart skipped a beat and Teddy burst through the door, a broom in his hand and his hair…blonde with steaks of blue.

"Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"

The boys eagerly nodded and abandoned their breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoire woke up to giggles. Rose, Roxy, and Lily were watching from the window, laughing every now and then. Victoire grunted and Rose turned around.

"Oh, Vic you got to see this! Teddy is making everyone playing Quidditch so confused. He's turning into James…Albus…every boy!"

A lump grew in her throat and she dug her fingernails deep into her palms to keep herself from crying. The last thing she wanted to do was think…talk…or even mention him. She grabbed her suitcase and riffed through everything. Every piece of clothing she had had a memory connected to it. That dress when they danced, those overalls when Albus shoved her in the pond and he picked her up. Those shorts…

"Hey…Rox?" she called, making sure her voice wasn't shaking. "Do you have anything I can borrow? Like to wear?"

Rox turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"Um…I have a Chudley Cannon's shirt. It's orange…"

Victoire nodded. It was perfect. She grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her jean shorts. She combed her hair and watched as it fell from the brush in perfectly straight parts. This part was over and now how to avoid him.

The girls eventually got bored and were about to leave the room when a voice called up the stairs.

"Hey guys! The boys are having a picnic by the pond for lunch! We should…go."

Dom stood in the doorway and when she caught a glimpse of Victoire, her smile vanished and her face assembled itself into a blank, demure mask.

"Ooh!" said Lily. "That sounds like fun! What do you think guys?"

Roxy and Rose nodded but Victoire sat on the bed and picked up the Quibbler.

"Um…Vic? Are you going to come?"

Victoire looked at her youngest cousin and shook her head.

"I think I need to stay here and do a bit more research about jobs and stuff…Aunt Hermione said she'd get me an interview in a department in the Ministry so…I better see what departments there are…"

Rox and Rose rolled their eyes and Dom scoffed. The four left the room and Victoire closed the door behind it. She locked it and threw herself on the bed, burying her head in her arms.

…

_Teddy never claimed to be good at Quidditch but it didn't stop him from always being Chaser in the Weasly World Quidditch Game. Albus, James, Fred, Teddy, Hugo, and Lily always played while the girls lounged on the lawn, tanning and cheering on the boys. _

_It was the summer after Vic's seventh year and naturally, almost every summer day was spent at the Burrow._

"_Yeah!" cried the girls as Teddy flew past them with a Quaffle in his arms. "You can do it!"_

_He did and the Quaffle flew into the ring, finishing the game._

_Everyone, even the boys cheered. Teddy swooped down on his broom and hovered a few feet above Victoire, his hair turning from red to blue. He extended his hand but Victoire backed away._

"_No way, Lupin! You're crazy!"_

_Someone pushed her forward and Teddy pulled her up onto the broom. She was in front of him and she clinged to his neck for dear life as he soared past the pitch and over the Burrow._

"_Hey," he breathed. "I got you. If you look past my neck and at the world, you might enjoy yourself."_

_Victoire shook her head and felt Teddy's hands on her waist. They turned her until she was facing the front, the wind blasting on her face._

"_Now extend your arms," he said and she did just that and she was flying._


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy waited outside the Burrow as everyone grabbed their baskets and headed to the pond. They laughed but Teddy stayed quiet as he waited. He wanted more than anything for her to come out. Just to see her. Minutes passed and Victoire still hadn't come out of the Burrow. He couldn't take it. He ran inside and up the stairs until he stopped in front of her room. His hand clasped the doorknob but it wouldn't twist. His hand fell to his wand but he stopped before he could set the spell.

He lightly tapped the door.

"Victoire?"

No one responded but Teddy knew she was in there.

"Vic, please! Let me explain…"

Still nothing. He could imagine her on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, maybe even crying. He ran down the stairs and onto the Quidditch field. He grabbed his broom and kicked off. He flew until he was at her window.

She was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling when her eyes fell on him. They widened and she pressed herself against the wall.

"Victoire! Please just let me explain!"

She shook her head and took out her wand. She murmured something and pointed her wand at the window. The curtains slowly began to close.

"Vic! No! Please just listen to me!"

He flew in closer to the window and pressed his hands against the glass but the curtains covered the window and Victoire disappeared from view. He sighed and stayed there before someone called up to him.

"Teddy? Are you coming?"

He looked down at Dominique who stood with a sandwich in her hand. He slowly flew down and dropped his broom onto the ground.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm coming."

With one last look at the window, he walked alongside Dom, changing his hair from blue to purple.

"Dom," he said slowly. "I'm so messed up. When I kissed you…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain but I'm even sorrier that I hurt your sister. She's my moonlight and I can't…"

Dom didn't say anything. She only flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry," she whispered as they drew nearer to the rest of the cousins. "She'll forgive you."

He could only hope so.

…..

_They were Hogwarts's it couple. He was in Hufflepuff, she was in Ravenclaw. And it was his last day. He had his arm around her shoulders and they walked through the hallways, attracting looks and stares. Girls whispered and even boys stopped to stare. _

"_Let's get out of here," she whispered into his ear and he nodded. They strode past the courtyard and towards the lake, sitting under their tree. She rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I don't think I can survive two more years here without you…"_

_Teddy kissed the top of her head and fingered a strand of her hair._

"_You'll survive. You're popular and you have a whole family of happy Weasleys."_

_She laughed._

"_But what about the Lupins? Can I survive without the Lupins?"_

_Teddy looked down at Vic, taking in her wide eyes and her bitten lip. He brushed her face._

"_I'll come visit and we'll always have those summers, reunions, parties, birthdays, and other stuff."_

_Victoire smiled and he turned to face her. _

"_Whenever you want me, whenever you need me, I'll always be there for you."_

_And they kissed, like all the other kisses. His finger felt a tear roll down her cheek and he pulled her in, hugging her tightly._

"_Is that a promise, Lupin?" she asked with a shaky laugh._

"_Yes. I'll be there for you. Until the end of time."_


	9. Chapter 9

Dom knew what everyone in her family thought of Teddy and Victoire. How they were perfect for one another. They were the beautiful couple. They could kiss in front of the adults without them minding. In everyone's minds they were practically married! When Teddy and Vic were still at Hogwarts, they were the it couple but still outsiders. Every gossip girl in the common room whispered about it.

"They can't possibly be serious can they? He's two years older than her…it's so weird!"

"I know and what does he see in her in the first place?"

"Yeah! She's so cold and distant and thinks she's better than us because she's half Veela or something…"

"One eighth…I read it in some Weasley book."

"Whatever…he probably doesn't even love her, just some spell she cast on him. "

"Or a love potion."

Dom couldn't take it anymore; she had left the common room and was walking in the great hall. They didn't see the love in their eyes when they held each other. Other adults scoffed at the mention that Teddy and Victoire were truly in love but they didn't know them. Definition of love: them. It was more than a crush, it was deep.

It was Teddy's last year and Vic was still in her fifth. When Vic got on the Hogwart's Express, she had been sadder than usual. She didn't talk to Dom or anyone until Teddy came. They smiled at each other and he took her up in his arms. And that's when she turned from sister Victoire, to Teddy's Victoire.

But of course she didn't have to worry about that. Not anymore.

Teddy had bought her sympathetic act. He actually believed that she didn't care and that she wanted for Vic and Ted to get back together. Well he was wrong.

Everyone was in the pond but Teddy. He just sat on the grass, dipping his feet into the water.

"Teddy!" called James, wading over to his cousin. "What's got you down? You've been acting weird lately."

She looked at him and their eyes met.

"Just thinking, James."

"Oh. Well it must be some serious thinking…"

"Why?"

"Your hair…is it normal that sandy brown color?"

Everyone looked at Teddy and he clutched his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath until his face turned red but when he finally breathed, his hair was still brown.

"Teddy," said Rose, placing an arm on his shoulder. "You're trying to change back right? Because if a Metamorphagus doesn't have control of his powers, it's probably because he emotionally can't…"

Dom watched as Teddy brushed everyone off and ran back to the Burrow.

"Rose?" asked Dom. If anyone knew what was wrong with Teddy it was her.

Rose sighed.

"Teddy and other Metamorphagus can't control their emotions. I don't think many humans can. These emotions are tied to the power. Um…James! What color did Teddy's hair turn into when you caught him kissing Victoire at King's Cross…"

James shrugged.

"Pink! Along with his face!"

The boys laughed but Rose still had a frown on his face.

"Teddy's natural hair color is brown. If he can't even change, it means that there's something wrong."

Everyone was silent.


	10. Chapter 10

Victoire refused to see or talk to anyone. She didn't want to talk to her mum, who tried to come in. She didn't respond to her dad, who spoke quietly to her through the door and she didn't respond to Grandma Molly who threatened her with no dinner. It was only when she heard one sentence that she managed to slowly creep out of her room and pick up Roxy's Extendable Ear.

"Teddy calm down! You're okay!"

Uncle Harry.

"No I'm not okay! I can't change my hair color, my eye color, my nose!"

"I'm sure it's only temporary…When your mum was sad her hair turned brown and she had trouble with her power."

Someone else piped in. Grandma Molly.

"Teddy! What's bothering you?"

Victoire couldn't breathe.

"Nothing, Molly. I'm just feeling a little off. That's all."

Victoire sighed with relief and slinked back into the room. Teddy was sad? What could he possibly have to be sad about? He kissed her younger sister for crying out loud!

She felt him go up the stairs and he paused by her room. She held her breath and slowly breathed when he past and went into the boy's room.

She lay on the bed and waited for someone to come up and check on her. If anyone cared after all…

The stairs thundered with footsteps and Victoire waited. The door to her room swung open and it seemed like everyone was there. Albus, James, Lily, Rose, Hugo….everyone.

"Alright then, you lot!" yelled Roxanne at the boys. "Go away, this is girl talk."

The boys shot Victoire a dirty look and she widened her eyes. They slinked away and the girls walked in, Lily shutting the door behind her.

Roxanne looked sheepishly down at her feet.

"Umm, Vic," she said slowly. "We all couldn't help but notice that you've been spending a lot less time with Teddy. I mean usually you guys would have been glued at the hip."

Victoire's eyes flickered for an instance towards her sister but she just smiled.

"You're point?"

No one spoke until Rose threw her hands up into the air, glaring at Victoire.

"VIC HOW COULD YOU?"

Victoire let herself widen her eyes.

"What are you guys talking about? What did I do?"

Rose was steaming, her cheeks red.

"You know exactly what we're talking about! How could you break up with Teddy?"

She felt as if a rock had been thrust into her chest.

"What?" she breathed but Rose couldn't stop.

"Oh, you thought we would never find out? Well you were wrong! Teddy is heartbroken! Why would you even do that? The two of you were perfect and everyone thought so! And you didn't even have the decency to show your face? What kind of a Weasley are you?"

Victoire's fingernails dug into her palms and she bit her lip.

"Really, Rose and where exactly did you hear this fascinating piece of information? The Quibbler?"

Lily's face scrunched up.

"Don't insult the Quibbler, Vic!"

Rose laughed scathingly.

"Ask Dom! She saw the whole thing happen!"

Victoire's eyes snapped to her sister who seemed glued to Roxanne, as if she was terrified of her sister's wrath. If her mother hadn't made her take lessons on how to control her…special Veela anger, she would have killed Dom.

"Really…"

Dom finally spoke.

"Don't try and deny it Vic, or should we call you the Heartbreaker? Just stay away from teddy, you've already hurt him enough!"

The girls left the room, leaving Victoire feeling lifeless.


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy watched his face turn red as he held his breath, straining to turn the ends of his hair into anything that resembled blue. He gasped for air, and gripped the edges of the mirror. The boys stormed in, patting Teddy on the back.

"Dom just told us, mate," said James. "We're sorry."

"Yeah," added Fred. "What she did was just cruel."

"Yeah!" piped in Albus. "I mean if you're having trouble with your transformation and everything!"

Teddy froze. How could they have already known? Had Dom confessed? With the family on his side, maybe he could win Victoire back. But he couldn't talk about it with family, how could they possibly know what he was going through? None of them had girlfriends!

"I would actually prefer not to talk about it, guys," he said slowly and grabbed his leather jacket, pulling it on.

"Where are you going?" called Louise as Teddy walked down the stairs.

He could only call back over his shoulder.

"Diagon Alley. I have to do something."

He walked past the adults in the kitchen and out of the Burrow.

_Diagon Alley._

With that he felt the same sensation he did every time and found himself standing right in Diagon Alley. He stalked past the cheap vendors selling knock off Potter merchandise, trying not to strangle them right there and then. He walked past the closed Weasly Wizard Wheezes and tried to ignore the girlish giggles that surrounded him.

"Oh my Merlin! Is that Teddy Lupin?"

He sighed and just sped up his pace, praying that none of them would ask him for his autograph

…

"_Teddy! May I please have your autograph?"_

_Victoire glared at the girls who batted their eyelashes flirtatiously and seemed to pucker their lips._

_Teddy laughed and shook his head._

"_Sorry, girls. The potter family is under a no autographs rule. Ever."_

_They hung their heads disappointedly and Victoire pulled him closer to her. He rose a purple eyebrow._

"_Could it be that Victoire Weasly is actually jealous?"_

_She scrunched up her nose, a soft smile playing at her delicate lips._

"_I like to keep my boyfriend close. Is that a problem?"_

"_Not at all, as long as I get to keep my Veela girlfriend close, too."_


	12. Chapter 12

Dom knew that her sister was going to kill her if she wandered from the protection of her other cousins. She kept stealing glances behind her, as if expecting to see her sister watching her with narrowed eyes. She had turned the entire family against her but her sister's wrath was not something she could avoid. At least everybody believed her now.

But on the way back to the Burrow from the pond, she didn't intend to lie to her cousins. But if they kept prying, surely Victoire would tell them that she had kissed Teddy. How would the family react? They would think Dom was a slut and a horrible slut at that.

"_Dom," Roxy had said. "If you know something about Teddy, you have to tell us!"_

_Everyone was staring at her, urging her with their eyes. She bit her lip and tried to find a way out the situation. But there was no way out._

"_You really want to know?"_

_They all nodded._

"_Fine. Victoire broke up with Teddy. I guess that's why he was sad."_

_They all became slack jawed and after a period of silence, James spoke out._

"_WHAT THE HELL! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT? How could she ruin the family?"_

_Everyone nodded and Victoire smiled weakly. She was dead._

Vic was still up in the room, probably plotting how to kill Dom as fast as she could without anybody seeing. But when Dom and the other cousins entered the kitchen, hungry for some of Grandma Molly's delicious brownies, Vic was there, suitcase in hand, talking to her dad.

She cast a look among her other cousins and smiled, pushing past them and out onto the lawn. Dom turned to her father.

"Is Vic leaving?"

Her dad nodded.

"Yes, she's going to go back home and work on her resume and everything. Hermione promised her an interview with her department so…"

Rose shook her head.

"That little-"

She stopped her hiss in time for Bill to not understand a word and Rose smiled, backing away.

The awkward silence in the burrow was short lived. A crack filled the air and Dom poked her head through the door, expecting to see Victoire gone. She was Teddy instead, a bag in his hand.

He walked into the kitchen and turned to the cousins.

"Is Victoire still up in your room? I need to talk to her."

Dom let her insides freeze and she took a look around. Rose and Lily smiled sympathetically at Teddy and Roxy shook her head. But in the end, it was Dom who spoke.

"Um, she left, Ted."

His face crumbled and his grip on the bag slacked.

"She left? But the week's not over!"

Bill shrugged.

"She went back home. She said she had to get some work done. I'm sure you'll just sneak up to her window like always."

Her dad laughed but Dom and Teddy did not.

…..

_Dom awoke to giggle and hushed whispers. The door to her bedroom was ajar and she pushed back the covers, creeping out of bed and into her sister's room. Her sister's window was open and the curtains fluttered as the cool autumn breeze blew in. Her sister, however, was nowhere in sight. She crept to the window and looked down. _

_Vic was walking with Teddy on the beach, the signature Weasly sweater keeping her warm from the night ocean winds. Teddy's arm was around her and their backs were to the house. They turned ever so slightly so that their profiles were visible to Dom and their lips met. _

_A critter scratched at Dom's insides and she tip toed down the hallway and in front of her parent's room. She opened the door and rushed back to her own bed. It took a while before Victoire laughed again and an equally long period of time before her dad shuffled out of his room._

"_Victoire Weasly!"_

_Dom smiled to herself._


	13. Chapter 13

The ministry lady surveyed Victoire from oval glasses, her gray eyes cold and calculating. Vic kept her back straight and a soft smile on her face. The office in the Magical Law department was dreary at the least. She felt her light lavender dress and blazer was too much.

"Miss…Weasly. You have much to offer to any department here at the Ministry but…we need to know that you have your own skills. That you're not just another member of the Weasly family. Having that last name doesn't guarantee you a job. It never will."

Her words were curt and straight forward, like McGonagall's….only less kind.

"Oh," she said softly, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I wasn't expecting to get anything because of my last name."

The lady nodded.

"It's not just that, Miss Weasly. You have Veela blood. I can't have my workers, my male workers, being distracted whenever you're in the room."

It was like an ice cold slap to the face. Vic nodded weakly.

"I do have skills, Ma'am. I got a perfect score on my O.W.L.S and a good score on my N.E.W.T.S. I know some French-"

"Thank you very much Miss Weasly, I'm afraid that's all the time I have. You can see yourself out."

The woman rose out of her seat and left the room, shutting the door behind her with a bang. With watery eyes that stung, Vic left the room, leaving her resume on the desk.

Would anyone take her seriously? Could anyone look through the blonde hair, the Weasly name, the Veela blood? Or was she just destined to be nothing?

She stormed past the people rushing to other departments, aiming for the Floo Network. All she wanted to do now was go home.

She stepped into the flames and found herself standing right above Shell Cottage on a dune. Her heels wobbled in the sand. She kicked them off and wiggled her toes in the warm, golden sand. She looked around and let her gaze fall on the tombstone. Dobby's. Uncle Harry kept it at Shell Cottage, despite her mother's efforts to get him to move it into his backyard. She never knew much about Dobby. Just that he was a house elf and a friend of her uncle's.

She walked down to the door and creaked it open. Shell Cottage felt alien and eerie without anyone in it. She walked to her room and tossed the heels onto the floor. They clunked and she collapsed on the bed, the baby blue quilt felt cool against her skin.

It was time to move on. And as much as it hurt to think about it. She had to move on from Teddy and from everything. She needed to find a clean slate to write her future on.

She changed from the form fitting dress and tight blazer into shorts and a blouse. She ripped her closet open and was met by a wall of memories.

Photos. Moving color photos of her and him. Summer days at the beach, winter nights at the Burrow, the day she left Hogwarts for good, their date at Diagon Alley. So many colors and memories that flung themselves upon her. She grabbed them all and tore them down. Tore them all down. The tape ripped away and they fell to the ground like feather, still intact. She grabbed the closest one and held it, ready to rip Teddy's smiling face in half. But she couldn't.

Vic fell to her knees and stayed there, hands still on the photograph. She reached for an old shoebox and opened it, tossing photos in there. One by one. She shoved it to the back of her closet, burying it under old dresses that didn't fit her anymore.

A sweater fell from a hangar, lime green with the letter "T" on the chest.

"_Oh Teddy, I don't understand why you insisted on having me make you a sweater in that color…"_

"_Please, Molly! Lime green can go with anything!"_

_He then proceeded to change his hair into multiple colors before settling with hot pink. _

_Vic stood on her toes and ran her fingers through his hair, giggling. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, leading her towards the couch, orange from the fire light in the fireplace._

_Vic looked like an angel in her light blue "V" sweater and she rested her head on Teddy's chest._

"_Merry Christmas, Teddy," she said._

_He kissed her forehead._

"_Merry Christmas, Vic."_


	14. Chapter 14

Teddy walked to his room in the Burrow and shoved the bag from Diagon Alley under his bed. He had missed her. She had left. His trip to Diagon Alley had been in vain.

"_This is one of our most popular items," the witch had said, glancing at him. "The diamonds are from a jeweler in Bulgaria. And the great part, it's not that expensive!"_

_She beamed at him. But money wasn't a problem now. He needed something gorgeous. Something amazing. Something that completely encompassed Vic. _

_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, remembering that it was just brown. But he doubted that anyone he passed in Diagon Alley didn't recognize him. Even without his colorful hair, he was still Teddy Lupin. _

"_I'll take your most expensive item."_

_The witch's eyebrows darted up. _

"_Are you quite sure? It's…very expensive."_

_He nodded._

"_It's very important."_

_She sighed and retreated into the storage area. He looked around and saw a group of girls eyeing him from outside. They caught him staring and giggled to each other. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. No matter where he went, where any of his relatives went, there would be the hushed whispers. _

"_That's Teddy Lupin."_

"_Oh my Merlin! Is that Harry Potter?"_

_The witch returned with a box. He opened it. Smiled at the contents and looked back up at her._

"_And how much will this be?"_

_The witch sighed._

"_That will be 300 galleons."_

_He squinted, remembering the contents of his vault. He nodded. He could afford this._

"_I'll take it."_

"Teddy?" asked a voice at his door. "Can I come in?"

"He cleared his throat. "Sure."

Dominique stepped in, smiling sheepishly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Everyone was worried about you."

He looked at her. Dominique _was_ pretty. She truly was the perfect mix of her parents. The middle child. But despite her full lips and glistening strawberry blonde hair, he didn't know why he kissed her.

"I'm fine, Dom," he said. "Just tired, drained, and-"

He drew in a deep breath.

"I need her."

No one could understand how much he relied on her. How much he needed her. The longest they didn't see each other was from winter break to Easter break on her last two years of Hogwarts. And when he did see her, it was like they had spent eternities apart.

"She will come around," Dom said helpfully. "Two people who are together for years don't suddenly stop seeing each other."

He grunted.

"I am sorry, Dom. I don't know why I kissed you."

She smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, Teddy. Just take a nap or something if you're tired."

He nodded and collapsed onto his bed as she closed the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

"_I'm sorry, Dom. I don't know why I kissed you."_

She wanted to scream at him. She wanted him to say that he kissed her because she was pretty, that she was intelligent, and that she wasn't Victoire.

But as he sat there, head bowed and on the floor, she couldn't yell at him. He looked broken. Like a marionette who had had his strings cut. Broken, defeated. She had to give him time. Time to accept it. She knew that Victoire was moving on. No one leaves the Burrow before the end of summer without a reason. She was tempted to go back home early, but she knew full well that being in a room alone with her sister was a death wish.

Why couldn't he see that she was so much better?

A flicker of regret ran through her. How could she have split the two up? But then she remembered when she had fallen in love with him.

"_I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Dom sighed wistfully as they shopped for Victoire's school supplies. The elven year old stared wistfully at the rows of books at Flourish and Blotts while the eight year old stood faithfully by her side._

"_You'll go in three years, Dom. I think you can wait."_

_The younger sister rolled her eyes. _

"_No, I can't!"_

"_Why if it isn't my two favorite cousins," said a voice._

"_Teddy!" Victoire squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. His hair was red, almost mimicking Dom's._

_He smiled at Dom and she felt her heart beat a little quicker. This was Teddy. He was perfect. She blushed and stared at her feet, becoming occupied in her nails._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Vic. _

"_He laughed._

"_Getting books obviously. Third year at Hogwarts, you know…"_

_She gasped._

"_Right! I had forgotten that! Tell me about Hogwarts!"_

_He told her about Quidditch matches, parties and Dom couldn't help but yearn to be at Hogwarts. Everyone was there. Everyone that mattered. And Teddy was there. _

Dom remembered when she was sorted into Gryffindor; her Gryffindor cousins cheered and whooped. She found her sister sitting dutifully at the Ravenclaw table, beaming and clapping. And her eyes found Teddy. He whooped and cheered. The most enthusiastic person from the Hufflepuff table. His friends around him laughed, rolled their eyes, but continued to clap.

She had felt a twinge of disappointment that she wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff. But that went away quickly when she was sat down and a platter of chicken wings appeared in front of her. The regret could wait.

And then they began to date. And she felt her dreams crushed. Victoire had been so happy. Giggling and lofty. How could she tell her that she had been in love with Teddy since forever?

But maybe this was the universe's way of telling her to take a chance. Maybe now that Victoire had no intention of speaking to him, he could finally realize that Dominique Weasley was something he could have.


	16. Chapter 16

Victoire opened the letter that lay on the kitchen table. The owl that had brought it stood on a chair, pecking at its wings. The handwriting was familiar. Her mum's.

_My dearest Victoire,_

_We all miss you here at the Burrow. I think Teddy does too. He's been moping around. But anyway. My friend Celeste from Beauxbatons wrote me yesterday. She teaches the Quidditch classes there and the school needs a Charms teacher until the original teacher comes back from a vacation. You always got the top marks at Hogwarts in that class and you speak French. If you're still looking for a job, write her back as soon as possible. I have attached her address._

_Love you and see you soon,_

_Mum _

She stared at the letter. A job. At Beauxbatons. It seemed to goo to be true. A year in France at the most. Away from everyone. And away from Teddy.

She riffled through the papers until she came across a pale blue notecard with an address on it. She hesitated and then summoned papers and a quill. She would get this job. She needed this job. Yes, Beauxbatons was filled with French girls who thought that their school was better than everything else. She remembered that one exchange student who sneered at everything Hogwarts was. When she found out that Vic was French, she was appalled.

_But your mother attended Beauxbatons! That means you could have attended the school as well._

_She had sighed. Yes, she knew this. Her mother and father had given her a choice when she was nine. Go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. She had chosen Hogwarts after seeing that all of her family would be there. _

"_And this castle is so old and dingy. At Beauxbatons, we have more modern tastes."_

_At that, Vic had snapped._

"_Now listen to me you bitchy tramp! Hogwarts is old. It has history. It has produced some of the greatest witches and wizards in all of history. Including my uncle Harry James Potter and all of my other awesome bad ass relatives. So if you got a problem with my school, you have a problem with me and all of my family. Is that clear you French tart?"_

_The girl's eyes had widened and she had fled the scene, leaving Victoire with a glowing feel. _

And despite the dreaded feeling of meeting more snobbish French teenagers, she knew she would rather face that than Teddy Lupin.


	17. Chapter 17

"How are you, Ted?" asked James as he sat down next to him on the grass.

Teddy repressed a sigh. He loved his cousins and relatives but there was a reason he left dinner early to sit on the grass outside the Burrow.

"I'm fine, James."

His younger cousin frowned.

"Listen, I know how you're taking this Victoire thing and I'm sorry."

Teddy sighed now. It killed him that everyone was under the impression that the two were broken up. But the truth was far worse than that. That he broke her heart.

Teddy Lupin was selfish. He could just tell everyone the truth. But then he would have to suffer through the Weasley/Potter wrath. Red hair would turn to flames and he would be kicked out of the family before anyone could say Expelliarmus.

For starters, her parents would kill him. First, for breaking their daughter's heart and then for kissing their other daughter. He didn't want to be in the room when Fleur's anger management failed.

"But hey!" James said. "You're Teddy Lupin! You're an Auror, you're part of the family, and I'm sure you'll find another girl that deserves you."

James patted him on the back and walked away.

But he didn't want another girl. He wanted Victoire.

A crack filled the air and he looked up from the blades of grass. A blonde figure was running towards the Burrow, something fluttering in her hand. Victoire. It was as if the universe was actually listening to him.

"Vic…" he started but she rushed past him and into the Burrow.

"Hello, Teddy. Can't talk now."

Her greeting was polite and short. He wanted to chase after her and hold her.

But if she was speaking to him at all, maybe that meant things would get better eventually.


	18. Chapter 18

Dom had to act fast. Victoire would soon lose her cover and tell them what Teddy and Dom did. And all of the adults would take her side, they always did. So when Teddy left dinner, she cleared her throat.

"Um, can I talk to all of you, please?"

All of her family members looked at her. She twiddled with her fork.

"Did any of you notice that Teddy has been acting weird lately?"

Her cousins shot her knowing looks and smiled sad smiles. They looked at their respective parents and sighed. The adults, however, didn't catch their child's looks.

Fleur nodded.

"Yes, I have noticed that Teddy was a little down," she said, saying her words carefully.

Uncle Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too."

It was now or never. She glanced at her cousins, who nodded eagerly at her.

"It's okay, Dom," said Roxy. "Tell them."

Now the adults were interested.

"The reason he's sad and the reason his hair and appearance has stayed the same was that Victoire broke up with him."

Silence and she dreaded the response. Would they believe her? What if Victoire had told them the truth already? Her heart raced.

"What?" yelled Uncle Ron. "What do you mean she broke up with him?"

She slinked down in her chair.

"It's true," piped in Lily. "She broke up with him."

Harry looked at his daughter and then back at Dom.

"But…why?"

She shrugged and was thankful when Rose took over.

"I don't know why," she said. "One moment they're all lovey dovey, the next, broken up."

The adults looked confused. They were frowning, brows furrowed.

Aunt Ginny spoke up.

"Is that…Is that why he can't change anymore?"

More silence.

Dom was safe. She felt victorious. Who cared what Victoire would do to her? Now she was safe. Her cousins would protect her and so would her parents. She looked at her mother who had a blank expression on her face. She looked at her daughter and frowned. Dom smiled sadly back, widened her eyes innocently as she did.

The door to the Burrow burst open.

"Hey! Guess what everyone! Mum! Dad! Aunt Hermione!"

Dom cringed and everyone froze.

Her older sister burst into the room, cheeks flushed and a smile on her face. She held papers in her hand and she took a deep breath.

"Ok," she said, oblivious to the looks she was getting. She turned to her mum.

"I wrote back Celeste," she said. She turned to the rest of her family. "I was basically offered a job at Beauxbatons. I would teach Charms until the old professor came back. Well, I wrote her back and I was offered the job!"

She beamed but her smile vanished.

"Alright-y," she muttered. "I didn't expect a trophy but a bit more happiness would be nice."

Her mother smiled.

"Congratulations, Victoire," she said.

Aunt Hermione piped n.

"Yes, good job Vic!"

But it was still quiet and all eyes were on her.

"Has someone died?" she asked.

Aunt Ginny was the only one brave to respond.

"Vic, Dom told us what happened," she said. "And we all want to know, why did you break up with Teddy?"

"You broke his heart!" piped in Albus.

"How could you do that?"

"You broke the Weasley law!"

"We thought you loved each other?

Victoire was looking furiously from one relative to the other until her eyes landed on her sister. The questions were still being fired at her. Everyone except her parents, who sat there. Silent.


	19. Chapter 19

Dom rose from her seat.

"I'm tired," she said quickly. "I'll think I'll go to bed."

The family was still asking her questions but she couldn't hear them. Her heart was beating too quickly. How could she? Dom was walking away quickly and Vic was furious. Wit beyond measure would have to wait. She was pissed.

"I hate you!" she yelled at her sister's back. Dom froze.

"Victoire!" exclaimed her dad.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! It wasn't enough to take him from me! You had to turn everyone against me!"

Dom turned around, glaring.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who broke up with him!"

How could she? Even now when she was cornered, she was sticking to her story?

"You bitch."

Victoire didn't know what happened next. She had her wand in her hand and was casting spells. Books fell from bookshelves. Dom was casting spells back. The adults had risen from the table, fully alarmed. Someone wrestled Vic's wand from her hand and held her back. She was livid now.

"You are a coward, Dominique Weasley. You don't belong in Gryffindor and you're certainly not my sister anymore! I HATE YOU!"

She wrenched away from the adult and turned towards the door. Teddy was standing there, looking broken. She walked up to him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"And you, Teddy Lupin. I hate you, too."

She shoved past him and let the tears flow. She didn't know where she was going. But anywhere was better than here. She thought of home. Of shells and dunes and stars and waves crashing onto the beach.

And she stood on the sand. She looked out. A light shone in the window where she had forgotten to turn off the lamp. She took a step forward and fell to her knees, curling up in a ball. The long grasses sheltered her from the night winds as she cried.

If you had asked Victoire Weasley if Teddy Lupin would have ever hurt her, she would have scoffed at you, laughed, and retreat back into the Ravenclaw common room, girly and happy. But as she lay there on the beach, sand digging into her skin, all she could do was cry.

She awoke to a crack. Her tears had dried and she looked over her shoulder. A figure walked to her and scooped her up. She resisted.

"Please," she breathed. "Just leave me alone."

She couldn't see who it was but in some part of her, she didn't care. The person took her to Shell Cottage, opening the door with ease and walking up the stairs to her room. The person laid her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her.

She began to cry, tears falling on her pillow.

She was Victoire Weasley. She did not cry and yet in the past few days, that was all she could be able to do. Cry and be defenseless.

She let sleep take her away from reality.


	20. Chapter 20

"_And you, Teddy Lupin. I hate you too."_

She had shoved past him without shedding him a second glance. She burst out into the night and he was left to his family.

"Oh my Merlin," breathed Lily, rushing to her cousin. "Are you alright? She just attacked you!"

She was joined by other concerned cousins but Teddy just looked at her, a million thoughts raising through his mind. Even outside, it was hard to not hear the fight that raged inside the Burrow. Once his cousins quieted down, Harry walked to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Teddy? Dom told us what happened."

Dom. Dom told them. She was the one who planted this seed that eventually tore Vic even further away from his. He scoffed and looked at her. She was talking to her cousins and he cleared his throat.

"How could you do that to her, Dom?" he asked.

She stopped talking to look at him. Her smile fell.

"Teddy…"

"No! I can't believe you would do that! Why would you do that to her! Why would you do that to me!"

Tears were falling from her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry."

He shook his head, feeling all his energy leave him. First, Vic and now Dom. Though the latter was far worse than the first.

"You are the most selfish person I've ever met Dom and I don't think I can forgive you for this."

He burst out the door where Vic had previously run out of. He could hear his family speaking behind him. He needed to see her. To tell her that he was sorry. Anything that would cause her to come running back to him.

"_Ugh," she said, kicking the door open. "I am exhausted."_

_The cold air blew in, bringing in cold winter rain. Tomorrow, they would leave for the Burrow's Christmas. An annual family event. But they still had the day before. The day on the seaside with rain and crashing waves and fierce strong winds._

"_You have no idea how much I want to be home," she says, plopping her self down on a couch. Teddy chuckled, moving into the kitchen._

"_Want a cup of tea?" he asks._

_She smiles._

"_That would be amazing."_

_He looks around. He spent much of his childhood at Shell Cottage. Well, he spent much of his time everywhere. At his grandmothers, at the Burrow, at the Potter's, at Shell Cottage, and at Hogwarts. It was like he was a flab of meat being torn in many directions. But at the end of the day, he loved Shell Cottage._

_Hands snaked their way around his chest._

"_What're you thinking?"_

_He turned around._

"_Just how much this place feels like home."_

_She laughs and rolls her eyes._

"_It is home."_

He needed to be home.

He apparated to a beach, the wind almost knocking him down to the floor. It was dark, the stars were bright and wild in the sky. He looked at Shell Cottage. There was a light in her window. She was home.

And then he saw her.

She was curled up on the dune, blonde hair glowing brilliantly in the night. She was shivering and the hoodie and jeans couldn't keep her warm. He picked her up gently and started walking to the cottage.

"Please," she muttered, eyes still closed. "Just leave me alone."

She began to cry and if Teddy's heart hadn't already been broken, it would have shattered.


End file.
